Gray Fever
by function
Summary: Dunmer women discussing the Nord Dragonborn's fetish for mer women.


_A/N: trigger warning: involves brief sexual assault. This was spurned by a kink meme fill that requested a Nord!DB with a mer-fetish._

* * *

"I met the Dragonborn when he first came into Windhelm," Suvaris said before taking a long sip of her mead. "Got this weird look in his eye when he saw me." She stopped again and pointed at the hunter across from her. "I asked him what he thought of us dark elves. _Should have bloody well known!_"

"So what if he's got a little gray fever?" Olvyne purred and leaned in with a smirk. "Maybe I've got a little _snow_ fever." Ambarys, the bartender, overheard their conversation and rolled his eyes. There was a crowd slowly gathering in the New Gnsis Cornerclub as the snow fell heavier and heavier outside.

"My gods, Olvyne. How long have you even been in Windhelm?" Suvaris asked.

"Long enough to bed the man. He's so tall, too. And I never met a _Dunmer_ with a cock like that, I'll tell you. The rumors about Nord men are quite true."

"I heard that!" Ambarys hollered while handing a flagon to an impatient customer.

"Oh don't worry, Am. I'm sure your cock is great! I just have my own preferences," Olvyne smiled with her hands politely in her lap.

"Is that what you call it? _Preferences?_ I've seen the way that Dragonborn stares at Luaffyn, the bard. He's got more than a 'fever'."

A disgusted look grew on Olvyne's face as she asked Suvaris,"What were you doing in Candlehearth Hall?"

"It was in the market," she muttered with a wave of her hand, eyes scanning the ever-growing numbers of people in the small bar. Across the room she saw Idesa Sadri brushing snow from the stripe of hair down the middle of her head. Suvaris was surprised to see her out. Idesa had been a live-in nanny for the Cruel-Seas for years and their friendship had thinned because of it. Suvaris called her over and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. The younger woman stopped to grab an ale of her own before joining the two other Dunmer women.

Olvyne introduced herself quickly. "Let's cut to the chase, Idesa. Have you met the Dragonborn, yet?"

"No, not exactly," she began. "I've seen him around. He's always giving me the strangest looks. I can't tell if he wants to kill me or jump my bones."

"I'm sure it's the latter," Olvyne grinned.

"I don't know how you can be so enticed by this man, Olvyne! We deal with enough of the Nords' animosity as it is. We don't need some fetish-er running around trying to plow every Dunmer woman he sees!"

"He's not like those other Nords, though! How could he be if he finds us so attractive?"

"If he has some Dunmer fetish, then he clearly doesn't see us as real people. We're just some sexual objects of desire. How are we supposed to get any respect in this city if we go around sleeping with the people who hate us most?"

The tension among the women grew thick. "I will sleep with who I want, _when_ I want!" Olvyne yelled with her hands slamming on the table.

"You're certainly not helping us if you do!" Suvaris yelled back.

"By the eight! What did I just walk into?" Idesa muttered. "Olvyne, you _are_ free to be with who you want. But do you really want to sleep with a man who sees you as a toy?"

Olvyne rolled her eyes. "Gods, can we please drop this? You're both ruining Nord men for me."

"There's always Brunwulf Free-Winter," Suvaris added with a tip of her mead.

Idesa scoffed, "Ha! That old man? For all his talk about helping us and the Argonians, he sure doesn't hesitate to throw slurs around." She wiped the condensation from the outside of her ale. "And the other day while I was out with Grimvar, the boy I care after, Brunwulf said he was pleased to see me as a nanny to a Nord family. He said that it will help me assimilate to Skyrim."

"My gods!" Suvaris giggled with wide eyes.

"I've lived in Skyrim my entire life! The nerve of that man!"

Olvyne pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side. "Is he a_ big_ man?"

"Even if he is, I doubt the man could get it up without a little herbal help," Idesa answered with clear disdain.

* * *

"Hroldar!" Niranye yelped as the Dragonborn snaked his hand around her waist and between her thighs. "It's freezing out here!"

The Dragonborn ignored her words, as he attempted to pull moans from her instead. He had the Altmer woman pressed against a wall outside the Gray Quarter. His wide body trapped her.

"Please, it's freezing. We were supposed to just get a drink," she grimaced and tried to push him away.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he whispered and ran his tongue up her ear. The action would normally make her legs buckle from pleasure, but instead she was repulsed.

"By the eight!" she shouted and with a flash of sparks from her hands, she shoved him back. He stumbled and coughed. She had knocked the air out of him. "You can have a drink alone for all I care!"

Hroldar stood up, confused. She had been sending him signals all evening. Perhaps his fellow Nords hadn't taught him so well about elves. They were mages and rogues, lithe and exotic. Not wife-material, no, but he indulged in them since marriage wasn't quite in his mind, yet. He laughed at the quick thought of an Elven mother. _Their breasts wouldn't make the right milk!_ He was angry with Niranye for blowing him off. Many of the Altmer he knew were smug and he found that the few exceptions only proved the rule.

But he knew Dunmer women were much more pleasant to Nords. He continued his walk to New Gnsis Cornerclub, eyeing a few Elven women as they passed by.

* * *

"There's your Dragonborn, Olvyne," Idesa whispered to the hunter as the Nord stepped into the bar. He was tense, but stress was slowly leaving his face. Hroldar ordered a drink from Ambarys, who gave him a dirty look before setting a bottle of mead on the counter and snatching up his coin.

"Hroldar!" Olvyne called out. He looked up with a smile, recognizing her throaty voice. Suvaris slapped Olvyne underneath the table but forced a happy expression as the tall man approached. Introductions were quick and Idesa and Suvaris immediately felt Hroldar's thick stare on their bodies.

The conversation drew quiet and uncomfortable, though Hroldar barely noticed. His hands were steady on Olvyne's thigh. He knew she was a sure thing and wouldn't push his luck with the other two women. He wondered if they really were Imperial spies, but the question always slipped his mind when he met with Legate Rikke or General Tullius. It wasn't long until Hroldar and Olvyne stepped away from the table and left the bar completely.

"That woman doesn't know how to keep her legs closed," Suvaris muttered while she played with the empty bottle in her hand. Idesa responded with a tight glare.

"Fine! You're right," Suvaris conceded. "She can sleep with whoever she wants. But gods, why him?"

* * *

_A/N: another practice with conversation among more than two people. constructive criticism is very welcome!_


End file.
